ESCAPE
by PshycoDemoness
Summary: Peter escapes from the Green Goblin and runs into the XMEN! rated M just in case...Put up for ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the x-men nor spider-man (though I wish I did)

******************** = Swithing perspectives

*asdghf* = thoughts

"jhg" = talking

It was a dark night and a figure could be seen running from a building that was engulfed in flames. The figure had on just scraps of clothing that was barely holding it self together and a mask that hardly hid his face from onlookers.

**************

Peter sighed and leaned against a tree behind him, looking up at the slightly cloudy sky above, peter could see that the eve held a little hope for survival. *Better find something to bind these injuries or I won't last the night*, he thought to himself. As peter worked with meager pieces of his torn up costume, and old bandages, a group of people could no be seen at the smoldering location that the poor man had just escaped.

**************

"X-Men I need you to spread out and see what happened to have caused such an explosion, as well as check and see if there are any survivors", said the bald man in the wheel chair.

"Chuck! There seems to be an ant that escaped the blast but not without taking some bumps and bruises. I'll follow the trail and bring back the straggler so we can get some answers", said the burly man before he broke through the brush to find the stranger.

*********************************

Peter head snapped up when he heard shouting and foot steps coming towards him. Groaning he stood and readied himself to fight off the Green Goblin again even though he knew he may not survive this encounter this time around.

When the trees separated and Peter saw a complete stranger who looked like he could tear him into two without any difficulties. Thinking that Osborn had come up with another way to kill him without getting his hands dirty, though the man seemed to have no qualms about torturing him to death by his own hands, Peter prepared himself for a plausible battle.

Peter crouched down and stated in a deep unused growling voice, "You won't be taking me back there again! I'll kill my self before I let him torture me again!"

*******************************

*Chuck won't like this*, thought the gruff looking man. "Look kid", said the man, "I'm not here to hurt you, in fact I am here to help. We saw the fireworks and headed over here as quickly as we could to make sure that no one was too badly hurt."

********************

Peter looked at him in confusion and asked, "If you are not here to cause harm, then who are you?"

********************

"Logan, kid, or Wolverine, I'm part of a group called the X-Men. We go about the world helping mutants and humans alike so that they can see that we can both work together in unity, so says Chuck anyway.

*****************

Peter chuckled a bit at that and just collapsed back onto the ground in exgaustion as all the adrenaline, previously, finally seeped out of his body.

*******************************

Logan leaned down and picked the kid up and carried him back into the clearing where everyone else were, looked at Xavier, and walked into the Blackbird.

To be continued…

Review are much appreciated… *grin*


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, as stated before, I do not own Spider-Man or X-Man in any shape or form.

Thoughts *sdfg*

Talking "ahsdjf"

Peter Woke to find himself in a hospital like room. He was hooked up to a beeping machine that was measuring his heart rate. So to make sure that no one knew that he had woken, Peter tried to keep the beat steady to that of a sleeper and waited to see if anyone was there that would cause him harm. While he waited Peter categorized his injuries; a few broken ribs, maybe a few more bruised, several cuts that had been their before seemed almost healed thanks to who ever was taking care of him. And a few other injuries that he didn't want to think about at the moment since it would probably bring the pain to the for-front.

It had been a few minutes or so, but it felt like forever, before Peter determined that the area was safe.

Once it had been determined that no half crazed individual will jump out of the shadows and attack him, Peter, slowly rose from the hard bed with a stifled pain grown. Looking down Peter thought *Well at least these people gave me some new clothes to wear.* Walking to the automatic metal sliding doors Peter thought *Time to see what kind of mess I've gotten myself into now…*

####################

Meanwhile in Professor X's Office an argument was taking place over the new charge.

Logan's prov

Logan Growled to himself when Red Eyes suggested that the young man could be a potential danger to the other kids about the place.

Logan interrupted One Eye in his little dress down on the fact that they were taking a risk in letting a total stranger in their place that, by the look of the last location, could possibly blow up a house.

"Why don't you shut-up One Eye and think for once in your bull headed brain. The kid was suffering from a long and many tortuous injuries. The kid was most likely being put through a ringer by some sadistic piece of shit!"

"Logan!" Said Chuck "Please contain yourself and, if you will, ease up on Scott a bit."

Logan glared a bit at the others in the room and thought… *The day I am nice to that duce is the day Magneto decides he looks better in a pink tutu and dances to Swan Lake."

Logan heard a snort and looked about the room and saw both Red and Chuck turning quite a shade of red, though Chuck's red looked a bit more like pissed red than laughter. *time to for a beer, so when Chuck decides he wants to lecture I can be smashed enough not to care.*

Logan stood up and walked to the door, he paused though when he smelt the kid on the other side of the door. He looked over at Chuck, who nodded, and he opened the door.

(Thought about leaving it here but decided that I didn't want to be burned alive by angry fans)

###############

(back to where Peter left the medic bay)

Peter walked across the thresh hold of the door and almost leaped back into the room just to get off the ice cold floor. *First I am going to get some thin slippers before I continue this little adventure.* He looked about for a bit before his eyes found them…they weren't the right size and they were a little thicker than he would want them to be. *I'll have to kick these off before I leap onto walls and stick to them*, Peter thought with a sigh. * Oh well at lest I have a potential weapon besides my physical attributes, though they are a bit flimsy…*

Looking about Peter was quite surprised to see that this place had an elevator with a raised eyebrow he thought, *rich kidnapers or rescuers?* *Well since I wasn't tied down and my wounds have been well tended to I will have to say rich rescuers…"

After getting off the elevator Peter found himself in, by the looks of it, a mansion! His eyes went wide when he peeked into a room and saw about twenty or so teens learning from a big blue …*Cookie Monster Lives and he teaches…Science?* *This isn't just a mansion it is also a school! My rescuers are teenagers, though why I am complaining when I am a teen superhero…*

As Peter wondered a bit more he soon found a door where he heard a gruff familiar voice yelling at another male about something. Leaning closer to the door to hear what the disagreement was about Peter soon heard a set of heavy feet moving towards him. Jumping back up, Peter prepared to flip out of his slippers and cling to the ceiling above him. When it open he saw the gruff fellow from the forest in front of him and the only words that would flow from his injured body and out of his mouth was, "Fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I had to re-write this chapter…..so…

Of course, as stated before, I do not own Spider-Man or X-Man in any shape or form.

Thoughts *sdfg*

Talking "ahsdjf"

Scott rushed to help Logan to take down who ever the threat was behind the door. That is until he saw the silent communicated message between the Professor and Wolverine. Clueless as to what he was supposed to do now, Scott just stood there waiting to see what they were about to face. What he didn't expect was the young man from yesterday evening's events to be standing there in all his injured glory.

Jean looked up when she felt Scott move towards the doorway to only see (at that moment) that Logan's and Professor X's attention was also directed to the entrance. She about leaped out of her seat in shock when she saw the badly wounded young man from earlier standing there looking at them. *He shouldn't be up and walking with those wounds!!* (She yelled in her head)

Charles Xavier was surprised that there newest charge was already up and about. Considering that the young man looked like he should still be in bed resting, with those shadows under his eyes not to mention the massive amount of bandages decorating his body. He winched a bit when Jean started to shout mentally to herself and started thinking; *Time to start putting stronger mind wards up again*.

What Peter had kind of shouted (fuck) had left most of the occupants surprised.

Logan practically started laughing at what the kid said, but he held it in (barely).

"Kid I advise that language such as that be left to the professionals who have had a lot more experience in using it." The kid gave him a withered glare of stressed exhaustion at that statement and said, "Well I would but those with the "experience" decided that I was to superior in the ways of cussing to keep up with me and gave up on trying to surpass my skills a long time ago." Logan gave a deep chuckle at that smart alike reply and said, "Well that may be but I know a certain some one that will be highly pissed that you are walking around in your condition…and she is right in this room too."

*Shit*, thought Peter. *Their doctor that patched me up must be in here.* He looked around the room cautiously and soon spotted a fuming red headed woman. She looked like she wanted to rip open a few new injuries on his person for daring to move from his bed. Paling slightly he gave her a quick apologetic smile, stepped back a bit, while thinking, *it may be a good time to make a quick retreat in the direction that I came from….Yah that would be a… "safe"… idea.*

*I'll say*, said some pissed of woman' s voice in his head.

Before anyone knew it a shocked Peter could be seen hanging upside down on the ceiling. He had his arms raised, one defensively while the other held his slippers in a ready-to-throw motion.

While Peter hung out on the ceiling looking for potential danger that could speak to him mentally, the group below him looked upon in a slight amazed look on their faces at what they were seeing.

*Well… that was unexpected. I thought the kid would at least throw fire balls or something considering that the mansion we found him by was smoldering.* thought Logan.

Logan was about to say something sarcastic about "hanging around" to the kid when he smelt fresh blood in the air. Looking closely at the kid above him he saw his injuries around his legs, arms, and torso had reopened at an alarming rate.

He looked a the others in the room and then to the bleeding kid. "Hey Bub, you might want to get down from there. You are stressing your injuries quite badly with that little stunt there."

Peter looked down confused for a bit, that was until he felt a familiar sticky liquid to be traveling with gravity against his body. "shit", he whispered to him self.

"Yah well if Red hadn't scared ya so badly you wouldn't have ended up doing that. Now why don't you come down gently, and don't worry we don't bit…..much"

"That is so reassuring to hear that Mr. Logan and if I wasn't bleeding to death I would decline your wonderful offer. Seeing that I am, though, I guess being in your care couldn't be as bad as passing out from blood loss."

"Good to hear that", said Logan

Reviews shall be much appreciated for the muse to eat

Quick story post is due to reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Of course, as stated before, I do not own Spider-Man or X-Man in any shape or form.

Thoughts *sdfg*

Talking "ahsdjf"

After Peter had been re-patched by the lovely Jean Gray, he found himself back at The Professor's office again. Which Logan had the absolute pleasure in escorting Peter there once more. Which meant that both Peter and Logan had to put up with over inquisitive onlookers as they made there way back up…Joy.. (note the sarcasm).

________________________________

So here he was sitting in a chair waiting for whatever questionnaire that he may have to answer in a somewhat spacious room. Looking about to get a clearer and a bit more detailed idea of what his surroundings may consisted of besides priceless objects. As Peter categorized potential weaponry uses for certain objects in the room and advantage points to the room, he could hear the annoying sunglasses guy bounded into the room. *Wonderful*, thought Peter, *Just what I need to deal with, an over cautious conspiracy theorist with a twist of jerk.*

_____________________________________________

Professor! WHY is that guy (pointing at Peter) Still HERE?! (this is Scott in case you didn't catch on) AS I SAID BEFORE HE COULD BE A GREAT DANGER TO THE OTHER CHILDREN ….mumpgagjkh djfkghla u SJKDHFGLJHS!

_______________________________

Peter sat there with a slight satisfied smile on his face as he watched the young man in front of him struggle to speak around the webbing on his mouth. 

_________________

Logan practically had an hysterical fit when he saw Scott pulling fruitlessly at the gunk on his mouth so that he could either a, continue ranting or b, say I told you so to Chuck. 

____________

Peter just sat and watched the entertaining show before he turned to the Professor and asked "So what do you wish to talk about or know?"

Pretty short but I figured since I will update another chapter in a day or so that leaving it like this would be okay. Now sick, tired, and worn out writer shall go to sleeppppppppp…… 


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

It has come to my attention that I have not updated my stories in quite a few years and I must apologize for this inconvenience…I personally never wanted to be the writer that left their readers waiting for years for the next installment to a chapter and I am sorry that this installment is not the next chapter that you were looking forward to, buy I have found myself at a constant impasse when it comes to finishing this wonderful story Escape. I have so many ideas, but I cannot seem to get them down onto paper or onto the computer…So I am putting Escape up for adoption. Once someone has adopted this story I will add a link so future readers may access it from this fic if they find this one first….Again I do apologize and I hope any future endeavors in the writing career will be one that is followed through instead of one that is left to gather dust in a box.

Sincerely,

Psychodemoness


End file.
